User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Algor Halcyon Selena
Summary So you picked Charmander because you thought he was cool. Then, your rival chose Squirtle and tried to outsmart you, but to no avail. Heck, your rival lost his title as the League Champion. Shame. That’s probably the opposite for Brave Frontier. You can see that not only does Selena have the elemental advantage over Vargas, but she also is a heck of a ton better than Vargas in terms of the overall utility provided. Why you might ask? Let’s read to find out! On a super unrelated side-note, didn’t Gumi mess up with that one Facebook post and tried shipping Vargas and Selena together? Weird. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Selena comes back with her 100% Atk boost to not only Water types, but also to all units. To continue the trend, Selena also provides an additional 50% Atk boost to Water types. The same thing happens with the HP parameter, boosting all units’ HP by 30% and an additional 30% for Water units. Selena also provides a HoT buff, which can stack with the current one she provides. Selena’s HoT buffs are currently the second best in the game and stacking with them makes it an interesting tactic to recover the most HP possible to resist against most DoT debuffs in the game. Like Vargas, Selena provides a 6 BC per turn. Granted, it isn’t a lot, but it is a nice bonus to stack with the additional HoT that Selena provides. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Selena's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is lower the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Selena’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. This is one of the more solid BB considering its high efficiency and buffs it provides. Heck, this provides one of the best HoT buff in the game along with a 7 BC regen buff that is considered very high in this era of the metagame. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Selena's SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is lower the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Selena’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 500%. SBB already does what BB does, but with some additions, such as the HP-on-hit buff, which comes in quite handy on certain dire situations, and the 35% HC/BC drop rate buff, which is incredibly useful. The HP-on-hit buff offers some recovery upon being attacked. This is almost as if units have more units than their normal HP pool, which is quite amazing for surviving most attacks anyway. The BC/HC drop rate buffs allow Selena to offer increased BB gauge momentum and high heals to the squad given that the boss isn’t too resistant against these drop rate buffs. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Selena's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Selena’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 1000%. Selena comes back with some increased damage potential for normal attacking units and survivability with her full heals. The +3 hit count buff provides an additional 300% more damage, which isn’t a lot compared to some of the notable hit count buffers like Zenia, who provides Atk buffs on her UBB to strengthen the power of normal attacks even further. There’s the full heal, which helps to bypass practically any type of DoT. This helps in situations where HC drop resistance is incredibly high on a certain enemy or if you cannot generate enough heals for the squad. On the topic of heals, the HP-on-hit buff gets a sweet upgrade since it recovers a much higher parameter of HP compared to SBB. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 If it helps Selena to live hits, it’s very good. This involves the amazing Angel Idol proc that Selena gets upon reaching below 20% HP with the Lexida equipped. This has become an incredibly overpowered buff that invaded Colosseum. Interestingly enough, Selena was the very first unit to utilize this. Selena also gets an additional +30% all stats boost thanks to the Lexida. Arena Score: 10/10 Selena has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 3 AI is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB. Thanks to the Angel Idol buff and HC/BC drop rate buff, Selena has become one of the most formidable units to use in Colosseum. Given the Angel Idol buff, she’s able to live an attack only if her HP reaches below 20%, which will be under most cases if she would supposedly die the first time. The BC/HC drop rate buffs ensure that your units are at full HP to break the HP bar tie in overall competition. Stats Score: 9/10 Very, very solid stats. Selena seems to have balanced stats between her Atk and Rec with Def being on the somewhat average side. In terms of typing, my type preference for Selena is… Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Selena is hands-down the best unit in the Six Heroes batch. There are barely any units that outclass her and you can practically use her in any squad you wish to take along. Her kit is still relevant in today’s meta and is seen in most hard content in the game anyway. Without a doubt, Selena carries the second highest HoT buff in the game, healing with a base 4000-4500 and to only be beaten by Juno-Seto. Her BC/HC drop rate buffs are also top notch even if they aren’t the best in the game. 35% is enough to supply for the BB gauge and for the heals anyway. SP Enhancements Score: 8/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Algor Halcyon Selena There are quite a number of options to take. They’re all very good, but expensive options, unfortunately. This includes enhancing Selena’s already-good HoT buff, utilizing status cure, and even negate status so that Selena doesn’t have to use the second slot for a status null sphere. There are quite a number of builds for Selena, making it somewhat normal to carry two Selena: one for questing and the other for Arena. This does cause Selena to have inefficient options in your enhancement lineup, however. Sphere Recommendations *Lexida & Cosmic Dust *Lexida & Health Codex *Lexida & Barrier Mirror *Lexida & Impiety Orb *Lexida & Star of Hope *Lexida & Reign Omega *Lexida & Reign Alpha *Lexida & Sacred Dagger *Lexida & Growth Device *Lexida & Projection Device Conclusion Total Score: 8.9/10 Shoutout to Lex. Do you think Side Evolutions will ever be a thing? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Selena! Happy that she’s part of Summoners’ Journal? Is she your favorite Six Heroes unit? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Celestial Wings Lara *Ignis Halcyon Vargas *Knight of Holy Light Ark Category:Blog posts